Encuentro destinado
by Bitch Cup
Summary: ¡Especial San Velentín! Natsu y Lucy odian ese dia de San Valentín, pero tal vez eso cambie cuando ellos choquen entre ellos. - "¿Porque le digo mi nombre a un desconocido?"...- ¡Te invito a cenar! [NaLu]


**Especial día de San Valentín 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único:**

"… _ **~Encuentro destinado…~"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **13:47**

Una joven de pelo rubio se encontraba caminando con un aura deprimente

Ahh~- Suspiro agotada.- Creo que me perdí…- Saco su celular para ver su GPS, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, el móvil se encontraba apagado por falta de batería, bufo molesta, miro a su alrededor, bufo nuevamente, justamente ese día era 14 de febrero "Día de los enamorados", todas la parejas de su alrededor estaban en su mundo acaramelado.

Odiaba San Valentín, tenía dos razones de porqué odiarlo.

1.- Siempre se encontraba sola en significado de pareja.

2.- No le gustaba ver a otras parejas besándose, tomados de la mano, regalándose cosas, etc…

Hoy era su peor día o…hasta ese momento. Porque tal vez ese día se convierta el mejor de todos…

…

 **14:14**

Un pelirosa se encontraba acostado en la cama con un aura muy deprimente.

No era de extrañar, si hace 1 día con 22 horas con 20 minutos y con 32 segundos, su novia había rompido con él. Se deprimió aún más a recordarlo.

" _ **Tsk,…Ya no quiero estar contigo, eres un desperdicio de tiempo. Puedo conseguir otro mejor…"**_

Aquellas duras palabras le había dicho su ex novia.

Desperdicio de tiempo…- Repitió en susurro lleno de nostalgia y tristeza.

Se deprimió lo máximo posible al pensar que el planeo todo para que ese San Valentín la pasara excelente con su novia, ¡Hasta compro entradas para el cine y reservo una cena en unos de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad!

Natsu-San!- Tocaron nuevamente la puerta donde el peli rosa se había encerrado ya casi 2 dias sin salir.- Natsu- San…- Llamo nuevamente, la pequeña peli azul se estaba se desesperando por hacer salir a su hermano,- Natsu-San…Abra o sino tendré que llamar a Erza-San.

Natsu se estremeció al pensar en su amiga temeraria. Trago en seco.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a un chico no más de 18 años con un cabello peculiar color rosa y que se encontraba más despeinado que de costumbre.

¡Natsu-San! ¡Mira como estas! Ve a bañarte y despu-…-

¿Qué necesitas Wendy?- Le interrumpió de mala gana el peli rosado, no tenía ánimo para hacer algo.

¡Báñate! ¡Arréglate! Y ¡Después sal a tomar aire!.- Dicho eso la peli azul se fue y dejo a un malhumorado Natsu.

…

 **14:35**

El pelirosa ya había salido hace unos minutos a tomar aire, ya quería volver, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

…

 **14:40**

Llevaba más de 40 minutos caminando, estaba agotada.

 _*"Fue un error salir a conocer la ciudad"*.-_ Pensó la rubia, aunque lo que no sabía que ese error tal vez sea el mejor de todos. Se sentó en unas de las bancas de madera del parque, cerró los ojos por alguna razón, después de unos instantes se levantó de la banca aun sin abrir los ojos, justo cuando se levantó se tropezó con alguien y cuando sintió el frio suelo abrió sus ojos achocolatados.

Auch…-

 **14:43**

Se quedó hipnotizado por aquellos hermosos ojos achocolatados.

L-lo siento.- Se disculpó el peli rosado cuando de deshipnotizo de aquellos ojos.

N-no te disculpes, fue culpa mía.- Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un leve sonrojo.

Al igual que la rubia el peli rosado también tenía un sonrojo.

Natsu ayudo a levantar a la joven.

Ambos apartaron la mirada, ninguno entendía porque se comportaban así entre ellos.

La rubia sintió que algo le faltaba, miro al suelo en el lugar donde había caído y abrió los ojos sorprendidas, rápidamente recogió lo que se había caído y rompido. La rubia se le estaba cristalizando los ojos.

Aquello que se le había caído era un pequeño recuerdo de madera de su madre antes de que falleciera, su último regalo…

Oh…-Susurro Natsu, se sintió culpable de ver unas pequeñas lágrimas caer en el rostro angelical -según él- de la chica.- Lo siento…

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar al peli rosa, inconscientemente se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.- No te disculpes, yo estaba distraída…

Me llamo Natsu y ¿Tu?- Se presentó el peli rosa ante la rubia.

Yo…Me llamo Lucy.- Respondió Lucy un poco confundida, _¿Por qué le estaba diciendo su nombre a un desconocido?_ Se preguntó.

¡Luigi te invito a una cena!.- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Eh?...Espera… Mi nombre el Lucy no Luigi!- Le dijo la rubia molesta.- Y sobre la cena… Acabamos de conocer ¿No?.

¡Vamos Lucy! ¡No seas aguafiestas!.- Ni el mismo entendía porque la estaba invitando a cenar si acababa de conocerla.

Mph…Creo…Bien acepto…- _Espera… ¿Por qué aceptaste?_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

¡Yeii~! Nos reunimos aquí a las 7:30…- Sin decir más el peli rosa se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **15:05**

¡Wendy he vuelto! – Grito alegremente el pelirosa al entrar a la casa donde lo esperaba su pequeña hermana.

¡Oh! ¿Por qué de tan buen humor?- Pregunto una pelirroja.

¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué haces aquí Erza?- Pregunto confundido el peli rosa.

Y ¿Por qué estás tan alegre?- Preguntó Wendy.

¡Conocí a una chica!- Grito alegre Natsu.

¿¡Ah!?- Gritaron las dos presentes confundidas.

 **15:10**

¡Por fin!- Grito feliz Lucy al encontrar su pequeño departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga Levy.

¡Lu-Chan!- Se abalanzo a la rubia.- ¡Pensé que te habías perdido!

Jejeje, realmente me perdí.-

Mmmm…- Le peli azul empezó a ver a la rubia de pies a la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa Levy-Chan?- Pregunto confusa Lucy.

Tienes algo… ¿Qué paso cuando estuviste afuera?-

Bueno…- Rasco su mejilla tímidamente.- Conocí a un chico y me invito a cenar…

¿¡Q-que!?-

 **21:58**

Me la pase muy bien contigo.- Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba con el pelirosado por el parque donde se conocieron.

Yo también, Luce.- Sonrió y después le tomo la mano, la rubia se sonrojo.- Sabes...- Se acercó al rostro de Lucy quedando a poco centímetros de sus labios.

Lucy cada vez más sonrojada.

Feliz San Valentín.- Después de decir eso beso a la rubia, realmente no se esperaba que le correspondiera, pero en un instinto la rubia correspondió el beso inesperado.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Te amo.- Le dijo Natsu a Lucy con un leve sonrojo.

Yo…También Te Amo.-

Unieron sus labios nuevamente, exactamente en el lugar donde tropezaron y se conocieron.

Tal vez para Lucy el 14 de Febrero seria el mejor dia para ella.

 **~…The End…~**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer :3**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews para ver que les parecio.**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Nos leemos~**_


End file.
